


i can't see me lovin' nobody but you

by xuxisushi_1



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Flash isn't a jerk, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-High School, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisushi_1/pseuds/xuxisushi_1
Summary: It's the 10 year anniversary for Peter's high school class and he and Harley attend.(alternatively: 1,927 words of pure fluff)
Relationships: Betty Brant & Peter Parker, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Flash Thompson/Original Character(s), Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 279





	i can't see me lovin' nobody but you

**Author's Note:**

> title from: happy together by gerard way

Harley made his way around the car, looking up at the brick building. He opened the door and gave his hand to Peter and helped him out. It had been what? 10 years since he had last been here. They made their way to the front doors of the building. As they entered a poster in bold lettering said  _ ‘WELCOME BACK CLASS OF 2024.’ _

Peter scrunched up his nose. “Now I see what Mr. Stark meant, it does smell horrible in here.” Harley laughed and they entered the gymnasium. The lights were dimmed and there were balloons and streamers everywhere. Music from their teenage years played softly in the background. 

The two spotted their friend Ned and made their way over to him. Contrary to popular belief, Ned did not begin to work at Stark Industries, opting to leave after his college internship and start his own business. That didn’t mean he wasn’t supported, though. In fact, Mr. Stark had given him a $1 million grant and had collaborated with him on more than one occasion. He had, of course, married Betty Brant, his highschool sweetheart. They ended up attending the same undergrad and found that without distractions (read: Flash) they were perfect for each other. 

MJ on the other hand had continued with her ‘smash the patriarchy’ motto. She had ended up being elected as the Mayor of New York. She wasn’t in a relationship, but she was content with that. She needed to focus on herself for just a little while longer. It was an election year, so how she managed to make time for tonight, they don’t know. 

“Ned!” Peter exclaimed. “I’ve missed you.”

“Peter he’s in your ear at least three times a week, and he’s constantly at the tower. How do you miss him?” Harley asked jokingly.

“Having him tell me what to do during a fight and running past him in a meeting is definitely not the same as seeing him.”

“Whatever you say,” Harley muttered. “Betty, Ned how are you two?” 

“We’re good, just waiting for this little one to come out,” Betty said, motioning to her rounded stomach. When Ned had called Peter speaking gibberish and hyperventilating, Peter had thought the worst. Eventually, when Ned had calmed down (which took some time) he had told him. Now Betty was 7 months pregnant with a boy. When Peter had found out, he started talking to Ned about all the lego sets they would be able to build together and about how they could teach him about coding and genetics. It was nice to see some things never changed.

As Betty finished her sentence, MJ walked up to the small group. “Losers, Betty.” She greeted them.

“Why are we still losers?” Ned asked, already knowing the answer.

“Because, I am queen and I tell you that you are Losers.” MJ stated, very matter of factly. 

“Understood, you may continue.” 

The group mingled and talked as the time went by. They caught up with friends that they had completely forgotten about, and friends that they thought of at least once a day. It wasn’t until Flash walked past that everyone that things started to calm down. He had arrived about an hour after the party started with his wife. The same girl he had gone to homecoming with (surprisingly). She had left his side to go catch up with her old friends and Flash began to walk over to the small group of friends.

“Parker, Keener,” he addressed the group, opting to use their original last names rather than adding the Stark to the end, “Michelle, Ned, Betty.” The group responded by saying hello to him, they hadn’t seen him since graduation. Flash hadn’t fallen far in life, he was doing pretty well actually. It was sometime in senior year where he had stopped bullying Peter. Something about “I don’t want to leave high school and have people think of me as a dick.” He had apologized and everyone went on with their lives. There was no more ‘Penis Parker’, no more shoving and yelling about the Stark Internship. One could say the group became friends with Flash. Of course, some wounds never heal and he understood that, but it’s better than what they were before. 

Career wise, Flash had taken over his father’s business. They were successful (despite them not getting contracts with SI) and had been more productive with Flash’s influence. Flash hadn’t gotten into MIT like he wanted, but instead went to Carnegie-Mellon. He and his wife owned a quaint 5-story brownstone in the Upper-East Side, but were there maybe 3 weeks a month between traveling for work. One might say that Flash was a decent person, and Peter would have to agree. Harley, though accepting, was still a tad bit weary. He wouldn’t forget the day Peter came to the lab in tears after Flash had said something about Uncle Ben. Granted, Flash had no idea that he had passed, but it still hurt nonetheless. 

“Hey Flash, where’s Laura?” Betty asked, wanting to see her old friend. 

“Over by the punch.”

“Thanks, I’ll be back Ned, I’m just going to say hi.” Ned nodded and Betty disappeared. Flash began polite conversation with the group, not wanting to overstep any boundaries until someone began talking about their old teacher and classes. The friends began cracking up as they recalled random moments and stories, like the time in freshman year that Liz rapped the entirety of Niki Minaj’s Super Bass in front of Mr. Harrington. Or when they were at a decathlon practice at Betty’s house and they accidentally knocked over her great-grandfather’s ashes (it was the funniest thing ever, although Betty would never admit it). 

The night had gone on with redoing Tik-Tok dances, shouting Vines and just having fun in general. Long gone were the days of petty high school fights and dumb rivalries. They were there to live in the moment. Their success came to them, and they weren’t going to fight over being an alternate on decathlon or rushing to be first to answer a question in APUSH. When the clock hit 11, the class began to make their way home, having families to take care of and businesses to run in the morning. One by one pairs of people began to leave. MJ being the first, because there was a new museum opening in SoHo and she couldn’t miss it. Then Flash and Laura followed by Betty and Ned walking out with Harley and Peter. They made their way to their cars and bid each other goodbye. Giving tight hugs and trading numbers, seeing as whatever they used in high school was long gone by now. Ned and Flash had made plans to meet with each other sometime, make business deals and whatnot while Peter, Harley and Betty talked about the babyshower that was planned for next week. They were smart enough to not do a gender reveal party, instead they just sent out letters and cards informing friends and family. They had learned from the people who weren’t snapped that 2020 had seen an unfortunate forest fire in California because of one and opted out of doing it. 

Peter and Harley got into their Audi, Harley driving and Peter in the passenger seat. Harley leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek before turning on the ignition. 

“Did you have fun darlin’?” Harley asked, his southern accent becoming more prominent at night. 

“Yeah...I did. Highschool me would’ve been appalled by this. Flash isn’t a douche, Ned not working with me at SI, MJ being was expected though. I wouldn’t be surprised if she ran for president next year.” Peter said, looking out the window at the yellow cabs that littered the New York streets.

Harley chuckled and put his hand on Peter’s thigh. Peter put his hand over it and kissed him, content with how the day had gone. Harley pulled into the garage at SI, and grabbed Peter’s hand as they walked to the elevator.

“Floor 97 please, FRI.” Peter said, looking into one of the cameras. It had taken some time but FRIDAY had a tangible body now. Although she wasn’t with them as the body was being modified, Peter still enjoyed looking into the camera to make sure FRIDAY knew he acknowledged her. 

“Okay Peter, how was the party?” FRIDAY asked, starting some small talk with the couple.

“It was nice, Fri.”

“I’m glad you had fun then. Floor 97.” The elevator doors opened to reveal Harley and Peter’s floor. Although they primarily stay at the compound (easier for training, missions, debriefs etc.) the two normally stay here when they have meetings or business. Pepper hadn’t retired, and she wasn’t planning to anytime soon, needing something to occupy her time after Morgan had decided to go to boarding school for high school (Tony couldn’t change her mind and Pepper didn’t even try. She knows her daughter is stubborn like her father). When the two entered they were met by Tony sitting on the kitchen counter with ice cream and spoons. He smiled at them and gestured for them to sit across from him.

“So how was the reunion?” Tony asked, excitement clear in his voice.

“Good,” Harley said, “How long have you been sitting there?” 

“Fri told me when you two were in the garage.” 

“Of course she did. Why are you so excited?” Peter asked, shoving a spoonful of vanilla ice cream (there was an unfortunate situation with mint chip that caused him to refuse anything but vanilla ice cream) in his mouth. 

“I never got a high school reunion. Come to think of it, most of my classmates are retired and old now.” Peter's adopted father replied. Peter hummed and continued to eat his ice cream. The three sat and talked about the reunion and in return Tony gave them stories about his unique (read: debaucherous) time at Andover and MIT. Occasionally Peter would feed scoops of vanilla to Harley, but never getting one from him because it was chocolate flavored. 

At around 1 am Tony decided to leave the boys alone, and Peter had walked him to the elevator as Harley put away the ice cream. Peter, knowing his mentor so well had threatened to lock him out of the lab if he didn’t actually go to bed. He even threw a ‘dad’ puppy dog eyes in there for good measure. Tony rolled his eyes but complied, going straight to the penthouse.

Peter made his way over to the bedroom after hearing Harley walk over there. Harley stood over the bathroom sink, shirtless and still in his dress pants, brushing his teeth. Peter still didn’t understand why he did it in that order, but whenever he asked he was hit with “why do you sit on the ceiling?” and he had learned to never ask again. 

Peter undressed and put on his pajamas, joining Harley in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth at the second sink. Harley handed Peter a towel to dry off his face and they made their way to the bedroom. As they made their way under the cover their limbs became a tangled mess and their bodies were pressed against one another. Peter’s head rested on Harley’s chest and he could hear his heart beating as if it were a surround sound speaker. He would stay there for the rest of eternity if he could.

“Goodnight darlin’, I love you,” Harley said, his voice barely a whisper.

“I love you too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I figured the group would be doing tik tok dances and reciting vines because i would expect no less from my class. 
> 
> The grandpa's ashes were not random: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJUSgmGy/


End file.
